Stolen this scene from a song
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Series of oneshots dealing with Wade and Zoe inspired by songs. Title is from the song "These are the Nights" by the group Making April. Formally known as "Amen"
1. Amen

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie" or the song "Amen". I do own a little red dress that I bought over the weekend.**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song <em>"Amen" _by Edens Edge_

* * *

><p>For once, Zoe Hart was not the talk of the town. She was hardly even a blip on the radar. The big thing was the return of Vivian Rae Wilcox and how she was now dating Wade Kinsella.<p>

Having Vivian and Wade dating was not really a surprise to the good people of Bluebell. Back when the two were in high school, they were sweethearts, planning on marrying after high school. But their plans were thrown out the window when Vivian Rae's father had a job transfer to Des Moines and she had to move up north with her family. It was after she left that Wade became the Casanova that he is known as.

On the other hand, people were kind of expecting Zoe and Wade to get together. Everyone could see there was sparks between the two ever since Zoe showed up to the sleepy little town. And before Vivian Rae showed up in town, it was a common sight to see Zoe and Wade talking at the Rammer Jammer or walking around town. But when Vivian Rae showed up about three weeks earlier, all anyone ever saw is Wade and Vivian Rae. And they could tell that Zoe was not happy about it.

"Ugh! That Vivian Rae! She just drives me absolutely nuts!" Zoe exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Lavon glanced up from making scramble eggs. "What she do now?"

"She had the nerve to say that it takes a brave woman to let a man see her without make up on." Zoe spat out.

Lavon raised his eyebrows. "Lots of people say that."

"Yeah, but not to my face! And her tone of voice made it sound like that I NEED make up!"

"Now Zoe, I'm sure she didn't really mean it that way."

Zoe crossed her arms, "I'm telling you, that is what she meant by saying that. I just want to strangle her!" Zoe snapped as she made strangling motions with her hands.

Lavon was about to reply when Wade and Vivian Rae walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Lavon, hey Doc. Nice morning we're havin'." Wade said with a smile on his face.

"Mornin'." Lavon replied and Zoe just gave a little wave.

"Mornin' Mayor Hayes." Vivian Rae said sweetly. So sweet it made Zoe want to gag, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face. Vivian Rae then turned to Zoe. "Oh, I see that you still decided to go without make up. I would never be able to be that brave." She said in a falsely sweet voice.

Zoe plaster on her fake smile that she usually reserved for Lemon, Brick and her mother. "It's only Wade and Lavon. Not like I plan on marrying either of them anytime soon." Zoe pointed out.

Vivian Rae smiled "That's right, cuz Wade's mine." Even though her tone sounded friendly, Zoe could read the subtext in that statement. She was telling Zoe to back off. "And you are welcome to him." Zoe replied.

Wade and Lavon just kind of looked between the two women, not knowing what to do. They both knew something else was being said. After a few moments, Wade spoke up. "Well, as nice as it is to chatting with you two, but Vivian Rae and I have some stuff to do before I head into work." He grabbed Vivian Rae's hand. "See y'all later." And with that they were gone.

"Ok, what was that about?" Lavon asked as soon as the door closed.

"What?"

"That little nonverbal spat you had with Vivian Rae."

"Oh, that. She basically warned me to stay away from Wade."

"She said all of that?"

Zoe shrugged. "Subtext." She said as an explanation.

Lavon shook his head. "You know, you'd probably not be in this mess if you had made your move when I told you to."

Zoe made a face. A couple of weeks before Vivian Rae showed up, Zoe had admitted to Lavon she was interested in Wade. He had encouraged her to tell Wade, but Zoe (being Zoe) decided to hold back and wait for the right moment. Unfortunately, before that moment came, Vivian Rae showed up. "I know. But how I was supposed to know that blonde bimbo was gonna show up?"

Lavon. "Dunno. All I know some things you shouldn't wait to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get going if I want to get to the clinic on time." Zoe said as she got up and left the kitchen towards her place.

* * *

><p>Having lunch at the Rammer Jammer was probably not the greatest idea ever, because it forced Zoe watch Vivian Rae flirt shamelessly with Wade as he worked.<p>

"Ohhhh… I know that look. You have the green eye bug." Shelley said as she gave Zoe her food.

"Wah?" Zoe asked, bringing herself to drag her eyes away from the two stupid love birds.

"You have it bad for Wade, don't you." Shelly said in a conspiring tone.

Zoe made a few noises, but then gave up. "Yeah."

Shelley let out a slight squeal and took a seat across from Zoe. "That is perfect! You can get with Wade and then tell me all about it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Wade's a little distracted by the blonde bimbo in a tub top over there." Zoe said in a quiet tone. The last thing she wanted was someone over hear the conversation.

Shelley made a dismissive sound. "Please, it won't last. Wade clearly has blocked out the bad parts of their relationship when they were together in high school. She's too controlling and judgmental. They spent at least half of their relationship arguing."

Zoe's brow furrowed. "Really? They seem pretty happy now."

"Honey moon stage. Trust me, in a week or so, they'll be at it like cats and dogs and things will end. His momma called it when they were first together and she would call the same again: Wade and Vivian Rae will not last." She stood up. "Don't lose hope. Wade's a smart guy, he'll figure it out." She gave Zoe an encouraging smile and then went back to work, leaving Zoe to ponder.

* * *

><p>It was about a week later when she heard the rumors. She was getting a trim done at the salon when Rose rushed in.<p>

"Zoe! You will never believe what I just heard!"

"What is it?"

"I heard from Lilly Anne, who heard it from Jessie, who heard it from Kelly that Wade and Vivian Rae had a huge fight at the Rammer Jammer! She then threw what looked to be keys at him and stormed off. And I was just out at the plantation, trying to find you and I saw Vivian Rae leave Wade's place with a box and drove out of town!"

Zoe's froze for a moment before speaking. "As interesting as that sounds, why did you think I needed to hear all of that?"

"Because they were arguing about you!"

"What?"

"Apparently Vivian Rae didn't like how Wade looked at you and it seemed that he talked about you all the time. So she gave him an ultimatum- her or you. To which Wade got mad, sayin' she had no right to tell him who he could be friends with and the whole fight broke out and Wade ended it by telling her to get out of his house and to go back to Iowa."

Zoe was quiet for a few moments before standing up. "I gotta go." She said real fast. She left some money on the counter and rushed out of the salon.

* * *

><p>"Wade! Wade, open the door!" Zoe yelled as she pounded on his door. She had just spent the last hour trying to find him, which surprised her, considering how small Bluebell is.<p>

Wade wandered to the door. "What do you want?" He asked through the screen door.

"I heard Vivian Rae left."

"Pretty sure that's a record for the busybodies of Bluebell, considering she only left this morning."

"That's besides the point. What I want to know is if it was true you two had been arguing about me."

Wade was quiet for a moment before he replied. "Yeah, it's true. She wanted me to end my friendship with you."

"So why didn't you? As far as I could tell, you were really in love with her."

By this time, Wade was outside with Zoe. "Because I don't like being ordered about like that and you don't have many friends here. I couldn't just leave you hanging like that. And…" He started to say something, but trailed off.

"And what?" Zoe prompted him.

Wade ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was thinking. "And… we spent a lot of time together before Vivian Rae showed up. And I wasn't really sure, but when Viv told me to choose her or you, it became perfectly clear to me." Wade looked directly into Zoe's eyes. "Zoe Hart, I think I love you."

A grin spread across Zoe's face. "Good thing, because I think I love you too."

Once those words left her mouth, Wade's hands were around her waist, pulling her body against his and his lips on hers.

After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. "I'm glad you chose me." Zoe said.

Wade smiled and said "Me too." Before he kissed her again. One thing was sure, he planned on kissing her good and often for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I've had "Amen" by Edens Edge stuck in my head all day and I had to do it as a one shot for "Hart of Dixie" (instead of working on my paper). Anyway, if you don't know the song, I suggest you listen to it. It's Awesome.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	2. You're the Love I Wanna Be In

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie" I do own a new lamp to replace the one I broke**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by "<em>You're the Love I Wanna Be In" _by Jason Aldean_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we can't go out tonight?" Zoe's voice drifted from over the pond to Wade's porch. It was a clear, peaceful evening and Wade was enjoying the evening with a beer. But the peacefulness disappeared when Zoe's voice rose in volume. "But Michael, you promised that we could go see a movie and have dinner in Mobile." She was quiet for a few moments before saying. "Fine, whatever, Michael. Goodnight." And she hung up her phone. She then plopped down on her porch and put her head in her hands.<p>

Wade frowned. He only met Michael once when the two came in the Rammer Jammer a few weeks ago. Apparently Michael was a doctor in Mobile and the two met at a conference in the city about a month ago and from what he Wade could see, they really just clicked. But what Wade could also see that more often than not, Michael would cancel at the last minute. And each time, Wade would find a reason to go over to her place and try and cheer Zoe up.

This time was no different. Wade grabbed his beer and another bottle and made his way over to Zoe's house. "Hey Doc. I have a new brand of beer and thought maybe you would like to try it."

Zoe lifted her head out of her hands and Wade could see the unshed tears in her eyes. It nearly broke his heart seeing her like this. Zoe cleared her throat and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Sure, why not." She said as she reached up for the bottle. Wade gave it to her and then sat down next to her. Zoe opened the bottle and took a sip. "Pretty good. It has a fruity taste to it." She told Wade.

"Yeah, I figured you would like this one. It's not my normal "generic beer" type, but it's good." Wade said idly.

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes, enjoying the beer, the evening and each other's company. They've gotten to the point where they could just sit like that and not have the need to fill the silence.

Wade finally broke the silence. "You wanna talk about it?"

Zoe shrugged. "Nothing to talk about. Michael had to cancel. Again."

"That's like, what? The third time out of the last five times you made plans?"

"It's not completely his fault. He's very busy at the hospital. I can totally relate to the stress of it." Zoe said, defending Michael.

"Just because you can relate doesn't make it right." Wade pointed out. "And I hate seeing you like this."

Zoe shot Wade a look. "What do you mean like that? How do I look to you?"

"Right now? You look like you feel forgotten and dejected. And that is not the Zoe I know. The Zoe I know is fiery, sassy and pugnacious; who knows what she wants and doesn't let anyone stand in her way."

"Pugnacious?"

"It means quick to argue." Wade explained.

"I know what it means, it just surprised me that you used that word." Zoe replied. "And you really think all of that about me?"

"Of course. You don't put up with crap from anyone, me included. And that is just one thing that makes you, you." Wade stood up. "You deserve better, Zoe. You deserve someone who will be willing to make time for you." And with that statement, Wade left Zoe on her porch, contemplating what all he just said.

* * *

><p>The Rammer Jammer was a buzzing with gossip. Wade wasn't really sure what was going on, but it seemly shocked the Bluebellians in a big way. But he honestly really didn't care. As long as it wasn't about him, he didn't really care. Besides, it was probably just about Zoe's shorts, as it has been since she got to Bluebell.<p>

"Wade, did you hear?" Tom asked excitedly.

"What?" Wade asked as he cleaned some glasses.

"Apparently Zoe ended things with the doctor from Mobile."

This news caused Wade to pause. Now THAT was something he was interested in hearing about. But he needed to keep his poker face on. The last thing he needed to do was show how he really felt about Zoe in front of Tom. He might as well just put an announcement in the paper if Tom found out. "Oh really?" He asked, keeping his cool.

"Yeah, apparently it was a real big scene too. They were in the park, just taking a walk when a shouting match broke out. I guess Zoe asked if he could put more effort in spending time with her and he told her that he was just really busy and that she couldn't possibly understand, with her only being a GP here in Bluebell. Well, that really steamed Zoe, because she started yelling at him, telling him that she had graduated from one of the best medical schools in the nation and that he shouldn't lecture her about the stresses of being a doctor. And then she told him that she deserved to be treated with respect and since she wasn't getting it from him, she would find it elsewhere." Tom said in a conspiring tone, even though it was the exact same thing everyone else was talking about. He looked at Wade with a hopeful look on his face. "You think I have a chance now?"

Wade clapped Tom on the shoulder. "I wouldn't count on it." He went back cleaning the glasses, half tempted to head out early. But after glancing at the clock on the wall, he decided he could wait the half hour he had left. Besides, this gave him some extra time for him to figure out what he was gonna say.

* * *

><p>By the time Wade had made it to Zoe's place, he pretty much had figured out what he wanted to say. He even picked up a bouquet of red and yellow tulips (which he was told means "declaration of love" and "Hopelessly in love" respectively). He took a steadying breath before he knocked on Zoe's door.<p>

As soon as Zoe opened the door, Wade's mind went completely blank. "What are you doing here Wade?" she asked in a tired voice.

Wade cleared his throat making sure the flowers were hidden behind his back. "I heard about Michael. Just wanna see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Sick of men, but fine."

"Awww, all men are not like that."

"Well, I have yet to see them." Zoe said flatly.

"You're looking at one of them." Wade said and then he handed the flowers to Zoe.

She let out a small gasp. "Wade, they're beautiful." Zoe said as she took them from him.

"They're nothing compared to you." Wade said honestly. The tone of his voice caught Zoe's attention. She looked at him with questions in her eyes. Wade took a deep breath and took the leap. "Zoe, you are amazing. You drive me nuts and don't like to conform to the ideals of Bluebell and I love that about you. I love the fact you think poking a stick at the fuse box will fix it, that you are dead set on convincing the people of Bluebell you are a good doctor and that you can't really drive. I love everything about you. Actually, it's more than that- I love you." Wade stopped speaking at that point, not really sure what to say after that.

"How long have you loved me?" Zoe asked.

Wade shrugged. "Since the vet."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

Wade looked at her. "Because you weren't ready for me. Not even sure if you are ready for me now. But I can't let you continue on dating these losers when all I can do is imagine that you were mine. Ever since we kissed that first night, I've been crazy about you. And-" But before he could continue that thought, Zoe cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Zoe looked him straight in the eyes and said "Wade, shut up and get inside."

Wade grinned at her. "Yes Ma'am." He said smartly as he followed her in the house, where the kissing continued. They were at the bed when Zoe broke the kiss off.

"You better be serious about this, Cowboy. Because if not, you are in a world of pain."

Wade gave her a quick kiss on the lips before reply. "Princess, the thing I look forward to the most about being with you, is being able to wake up with you next to me in the morning. Trust me, I love you and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

"Good. Now how about you show me how you got that Casanova reputation."

Which is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Recently heard this song by Jason Aldean (even though it's not that new) and it just seemed to fit Wade. So I wrote this one shot. I hope y'all enjoy this.<strong>


	3. You Look Good In My Shirt

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do own a bookcase that I need to return (stupid broken piece).**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by <em>"You Look Good In My Shirt" _By Keith Urban_

* * *

><p>Zoe took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to go into the Rammer Jammer. It had been almost five years since she had last stepped into the bar and she wondered how much things had changed inside. And she wondered how much he had changed.<p>

Somehow, Zoe managed to keep her half of the practice for the whole year. She had won over a good portion of the people of Bluebell. Ever her relationship with Brick grew from hating each other to good nature competitors. And probably the greatest thing that happened that year was Wade.

Somehow, between their bickering, breakfasts and just being around each other, they realized that they cared for each other more than just friends. And even though they knew that there was a possibility that Zoe was going to leave at the end of her year, that did not stop them from getting involved. So it became a common sight to see the two together.

At the end of the year, Zoe submitted her application to the cardio-thoracic program. And to her great joy, she was accepted. Everyone was proud of her, but nobody was prouder than Wade. They ended their relationship on good terms and Zoe headed back to the big city.

Being a cardiothoracic surgeon was everything Zoe hoped and dreamed it would be, but after a couple of years, she realized that she had started to miss the sleepy little town of Bluebell and that she was starting to burn out, which was something she had never thought would happen.

It was about that time that Brick wrote to her. It seemed that he had decided to retired and wanted to sell his practice. But he didn't want to sell to just anybody, there was only one person that he would trust with his patients- Doctor Zoe Hart. Which she happily accepted.

And that was how she ended up back in Bluebell, trying to decide if she wanted to go into the bar or not.

"You know, they'll be happy to see you." A voiced said behind her. Zoe turned around and saw Lavon walking up to her.

"Are you sure? Last time that I came to Bluebell as the new doctor, the reception I received was less than welcoming."

"You were new and different then. Now, you are still different, but still the same Zoe." Lavon said casually.

Zoe didn't say anything and Lavon knew what she was asking.

"He still loves you, if that's what you wanted to know." And with that, he walked into the Rammer Jammer.

Zoe took a deep breath and followed him inside.

The bar was crowed and slightly nosy and at first no one seemed to take noticed to Zoe. But then Shelley saw her and let out a squeal before hugging the New Yorker. "When I heard you were coming back, I could hardly believe it!"

Zoe laughed. She had missed Shelley. "Yeah, I could hardly believe it too when Brick wrote to me, asking if I would be interested in buying out the practice. And it couldn't come at a better time." Zoe looked around the bar. "Is, um…" She started to say but Shelley cut her off.

"He's out back. I'm sure you remember the way." Shelley said, giving Zoe a wink and went back to taking orders.

Zoe definitely remembered the way. While she and Wade were together, he bought the Rammer Jammer and they spent many evenings in the back office "Working on paperwork".

Zoe quietly opened the door and saw that Wade was sitting at the desk, with his back to her. She quietly tiptoed up to him and covered his eyes. "Guess who."

"Uh, Tansy? No, Vivian Rae. Or maybe Jean." Wade said jokingly listing off girls of his past.

Zoe uncovered his eyes to give him a smack on the shoulder. "Not funny." She told him as she took a seat next to his desk.

Wade grinned at her. "I dunno, I thought it was pretty funny."

"You also like generic beer, so you taste in things can be questionable at times." Zoe countered.

"Well, I loved you. Wouldn't you say that was pretty good taste?"

Zoe gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

They were both quiet for a moment before Wade cleared his throat. "So, you're moving back. What happened, did the city life lose all its glamour?"

Zoe smiled. "It's kind of a long story and I can tell you are busy. I just wanted to let you know I was back in town." Zoe stood up, but Wade grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"You don't need to go, this paper work can wait." When she hesitated, Wade gave her his puppy eyes. "Please, I want to be able to talk to you alone for a little bit before everyone else decides to butt in."

Zoe smile got wider. "Yeah, I guess we do have a lot to catch up on." She said, then sat back down to retell the tales of New York City.

* * *

><p>Wade woke the next morning with the sun shining and Zoe curled up next to him. They had talked for a couple of hours at the Rammer Jammer, before heading back to his place to continue to talk. Then talking turned into kissing, one thing led to another and then it was like they had never broken up.<p>

Carefully as possible, Wade managed to untangle himself from Zoe. He put on a pair of jeans and wandered into his small kitchen. Since Zoe left, Wade started to work on growing up, by buying and cooking his own food a little more often than he use to. He heated up the stove top, buttered up a frying pan and began to cook breakfast while he thought about last night.

He hadn't planned on going that far with Zoe right away. They had things to work out that were left over from the last time they were together. Because even though it ended amicably, it still ended and he needed to make sure she wasn't going to leave again.

By that point, he had eggs cooking on the stove and toast had just popped up out of the toaster. He heard a noise behind him and Wade turned around to see Zoe yawning as she put on his flannel shirt from the night before. It was too big for her and acted more like a dress, but that didn't bother Wade a bit. He smiled to himself before turning his attention back to the food. He wasn't sure if he and Zoe would be able to fix everything, but one thing was for sure- Zoe Hart still looked good wearing his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like it's not my best work, but it's passable. Besides, I needed to take a break from writing my honor's paper (I'm half way done!). And even though this is an older song, it's still good.<strong>

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	4. I Got Nothin'

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". But I do own a coat that is leaving feathers on me.**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by <em>"I Got Nothin'" _by Darius Rucker (Please don't hurt me)._

* * *

><p>"Look, there's nothing else I can say but sorry!" Wade snapped at Zoe for what seemed to be the fifth time that night. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and reached for the coffee pot.<p>

"Another cup of coffee? That has to be your third one." Zoe snipped at him.

"And I needed every one of them for me to be able to keep up with this argument." Wade said. He could see the first signs of daylight peak through the glass of their kitchen. Which means that they have been up all night for about the fourth time that week, having the same argument.

"Well, it looks as if this argument has come to an end for the last time. I'm leaving." Zoe yelled before slamming the bedroom door.

Wade sighed before looking at the coffee cup in his hands.

Zoe wanted to move back to New York City. Never mind the fact that she had been living in Bluebell for the past three years. Never mind she had been living with Wade for the last year. Never mind she had been engaged to him for the last 6 months. She missed the city, the hustle and the bustle of the busy streets. Zoe had already accepted a job there and she wanted Wade to go back with her.

And as much as Wade wanted to make her happy, he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave Bluebell, his family had been there for generations. His dad was in Bluebell as well as his friends. Wade never planned on living in the city. He wasn't made for that kind of place. He liked the slow pace of the small town and he couldn't imagine anything else.

Wade put the empty coffee cup in the sink. He wanted to say something to Zoe, to by him more time to convince her to stay. But nothing came to his mind and it broke his heart.

He heard a noise come from behind him. Wade turned around and his heart dropped when he saw Zoe dragging out her big suitcase. She stopped in front of him. "I'll send for the rest of my stuff." She informed him. Zoe fidgeted with the ring on her finger, like she always did when she was nervous. After a moment, she pulled it off and place it on the counter top. "Goodbye, Wade." And with that, she left Wade standing all alone.

Wade stared at the ring. As much as he wanted to grab it and give it back to Zoe, he knew it wouldn't do him any good. She wasn't happy being in Bluebell and her love for him wasn't enough to keep her there. So she had to go, leaving him with nothing but a broken heart and diamond ring.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is a sadder one, but I was applying something that I learned in my psych class- if people are too different, they do not work out. Now, I know we all believe that Zoe and Wade have more in common then what is shown on the TV show, but this oneshot is more of like if it turns out they didn't work. Once again, please don't hurt me.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

**Oh and my next up date will be a happier one.**


	5. Kiss You Goodnight

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie" or the song. **

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by <em>"(Kiss You) Goodnight" _by Gloriana_

* * *

><p>Wade couldn't help but glance over at the sleeping form of Zoe curled up in his front seat. She had worn herself out at Bluebell's annual Winter Festival, trying to charm all the good people of Bluebell by taking part of everything. From the small games to food to dancing, Zoe Hart did it all. She even danced with Wade for quite a while.<p>

He thought back to their dance, how she felt in his arms, how beautiful she looked and how much he wanted to kiss her. But since they were surrounded by the whole town, the last thing Wade wanted to do was be the reason why the town gossiped about Zoe.

By that time, they reached their houses. Wade pulled to a stop and put his car into park in front of Zoe's house. He then gently shook her. "Hey, Doc. We're here."

Zoe shifted in the seat, but didn't wake up, so Wade tried again.

"Zoe."

Zoe stirred, and then slowly opened her eyes, so that her brown ones met his hazel ones. "Huh?"

Wade couldn't help but smile. "You're home."

Zoe sat up and looked out the window. "That was fast." She commented.

"Yeah, well, drives tend to go by fast when you are snoring away.

"I don't snore!" Zoe argued, lightly hitting Wade on his arm. As she did that, a bit of her hair fell out of the clip and hung in front of her eyes. Wade reached over and gently brushed her hair out of her face. He froze like that for a minute or so, fighting the urge to kiss here right then and there. After what seemed like forever, Zoe spoke. "I…I probably should get going. I have to open the clinic tomorrow." She pulled away from Wade and reached for the door handle. "Goodnight, Wade. Thanks for the ride."

"Night, Zoe." Wade said as she left his car. He waited as she walked into the house and he only put his car into gear when the light on her porch turned off. He drove a little ways to his place and turned his car off, silently berating himself. He should have kissed her. He should have just gone for it and kissed her. True, she might have rebuffed him, but there was something in her eyes that were just begging him to kiss her. Making a decision, Wade turned his car off and headed back towards Zoe's house. He didn't care that he'll probably regret it in the morning, it was not going to be a good night until he kissed Zoe.

He walked across her yard and walked up the steps of her porch straight to her door. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and Zoe walked out onto the porch. Without saying anything, Wade took her into his arms and kissed her.

He had originally expected her to break the kiss off and push him away, but to Wade's surprise and happiness, Zoe grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Not wanting to lose control of the situation, Wade slowly walked backwards so that Zoe's back was pressed up against the wall.

After what seemed to be forever, Wade pulled away. They were both quiet for a moment before Zoe spoke up. "Took you long enough." She said with a smirk.

Wade grinned. "What, were you waiting for it or something?"

"Something like that." She replied before giving him a quick kiss of the lips.

Wade's smile soften a little. "I'm glad." He kissed her gently before taking a few steps back. " I don't want to rush things, so I think it's time for me to say goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he walked away back to his place, glade that he decided to go with his gut. Because it's not really a good night until there is a welcomed kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know you all didn't really like the last story, so I made a Zade one. Hope this makes up for the other one.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	6. Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**I do not own "Heart of Dixie". I do, however, own a passing grade in my stats class (B-)!**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song <em>(Tequila Makes her Clothes Fall Off)_ by Joe Nichols_

* * *

><p>It was a normal, quiet in the Rammer Jammer. Football season was pretty much over, which meant weekends and evenings were quieter. Not that Wade was complaining. Shelley took the evening off, which meant Wade was the only one working.<p>

He was cleaning some glasses when he heard the front door open. Wade turned around and saw Zoe, Addie and Shelley parade into the practically empty bar.

And boy, what a parade. While both Addie and Shelley looked nice, Wade couldn't take his eyes off of Zoe. It wasn't like she was wearing anything all that fancy, just her usual short shorts, a tank top and a little jacket. But just the way she was able to wear it, with confidence of a thousand women, just made her sexy as hell. He waited till the ladies sat at a table before making his way over to them.

"Evenin' ladies." He drawled.

Zoe smiled at him. "Hey Wade. Can we have a round of shots?"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Shots?"

Zoe nodded. "We are having a ladies night and no ladies night is complete without shots."

"Okay…what kind of shots do you want?"

"Tequila."

Wade honestly didn't think shots were a good idea, let alone shots of tequila. He had seen Shelley on shots, which wasn't a pretty sight. And he has seen Zoe drunk (more like he couldn't get that image out of his head). But with Addie with them, he knew they would be taken care of, at the very least Sheriff Bill would be in to make sure his wife doesn't do anything stupid. "Coming right up." Wade said. He went behind the bar, poured three shots worth of tequila and returned to the ladies. "Here you go." He placed the shots in front of them. They each grabbed a glass and threw it back, taking in the liquid. Wade had to bite back a laugh as Zoe sputtered a bit at the taste. "Do y'all need anything else?"

"More drinks!" the three said in unison.

Wade made a face as he returned to the bar. Something told him that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zoe woke up with a killer headache. Groaning, she sat up. That turned out to be a mistake, because a wave of nausea over took her. Not even caring that moving hurt her head, Zoe rushed to the bathroom.<p>

A few minutes, she emerged, her stomach empty and her head feeling even worse. She wished that there was a cure for a hangover, like all the times she did during her undergrad. She laid back down into her bed and something on her night stand caught her eye.

It was a glass of water, as well as some acetaminophen and a note. Zoe swallowed the pill and drank about half the glass before she even looked at the note. She at once recognized Wade's chicken scratch handwriting.

_Zoe,_

_I drove you home last night, because you were drunk as a skunk. Don't worry about Addie and Shelley, Bill showed up and took them home. He offered you a ride too, but since I was done at work, I said that I could take you._

_ You lost one of your earrings at the bar (how you managed to do that, I don't know) and you left your jacket there too. And you accidently left your shoes in my Camaro. I can drop them off later, when you are not so hung over._

_ Wade_

If Zoe had been feeling better, she would hit herself on the head, asking herself "Why am I so stupid?" Once again, she managed to end up drunk in front of Wade. But at least this time she didn't make out with him.

Zoe snuggled under her covers. She wasn't going to worry about what happened at the bar last night. The only thing she could was rest up and vow to never do tequila shots ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to update this one, so last night I just listened to some music, hoping an idea would come to me. And it did (naturally after I turned my computer off). Anyway, I like this song and thought it would make a good story.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
